ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lao Chi
Lao Chi Sojen is a protaganist in R.O.S. Characteristics Lao is 5'8 when he stops growing. Lao Chi is the same height as Xonea. He is a short child, only being 4'9 at the age of twelve. When he turns 15 he is 5'3. He doesn't reach 5'8 until he is 17. He is also a very light character only being 152 pounds at his heaviest. He is the lightest adult main male character in the series. Lao has silver hair and green eyes. His skin is pale and his voice is similar to Xonea's, a deeper tone, but not gruff. Lao usually carries a dark green sword case and a sword with a black handle. His initials are carved in green onto the handle. In the Hardina Arc, as a child, he had spiked silver hair, almost exactly like Xonea's. He had on a black shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. In the Dekuu Arc, he is shown with shoulder length black hair, saying he dyed it. He also had worn it down, and admits his hair isn't naturally spiked. Lao had on a grey shirt (which he took off to fuse in) black denim pants with a belt on, a red armband, and no shoes. In the battles with Dekuu, he wore a red headband, a red shirt, black pants, and no shoes. Lao had on his brother's cloak as well, saying it honored Charredo's memory. His shirt became torn after becoming VL3, and remained shirtless until he was absorbed. Personality When Lao first appeared, he was a meek, shy boy who seemed very weak. Despite this, Lao was actually very strong and cocky. This side is shown when he is testing his strength by fighting Ricileon, Koshamei, and Karuso. He can also be very noble, as seen when he sacrificed himself for Ricileon to live. When he met Xonea, Lao became obsessed with beating him. Later, when he was eighteen, Lao became closer to Xonea and always wanted to be around him. Lao also was shown to do anything to fulfill a goal. This is shown when he slashed his older brother, Charredo, with his sword. Lao did this to prevent Charredo from stopping him on his quest to find Zaiken. When fighting with Sawatar, he was the reason why Xon Chi was so cocky at first. After seeing Ricileon get hurt and later killed by Sawatar, he got so angry that he transformed into VL1 and VL2 in one day. After becoming consumed with shadows, Lao became merciless, but was compassionate toward Xonea and hesitated to kill him, despite Gilan's orders. He became very protective and emotional in the Dekuu Arc. When Lao was paired up with Xonea in the squads in Kenzia, he became exctatic. Lao put Xonea first over anyone, including himself, and killed every infected person that crossed their path. When reuniting with Charredo, he was exctatic yet again. However, Charredo was infected by the strange disease, but he couldn't kill the infected Charredo. Yet after seeing Charredo attack Xonea, he beat him to death. After seeing Xonea get beat down mercilessly by Dekuu, he went into VL3. Lao became fueled by rage and anger and almost killed Dekuu. Dekuu, however, absorbed Lao and Xonea when they became Xon Chi. Background Hardina Arc Lao Chi was born on March 28th. He was 12 when he first appeared in the series. Lao had a desire to find Zaiken in order to defeat Kao-Kan. He takes them to his house and they stay with him. Ricileon decides to teach him how to fight in order to help him. After about three weeks he's about as strong as Karuso. After a noble death to protect Ricileon, he's revived with a mystical amulet. He doesn't appear in the battles with Dark Kazen. This is because he didn't leave his home for Zaiken yet. In the end of the Dark Kazen Arc, it shows how Lao and Charredo were doing after Kao-Kan's downfall. Charredo had prevented Lao from finding Zaiken. Lao, however, had taken his sword and waited for Charredo to come in his room. When he did, Lao shashed Charredo's back with the sword, preventing Charredo from stopping him from finding Zaiken. During the battles with Sawatar his role is enlarged. Lao has obtained VL1 and later VL2 during the battles with Sawatar. Lao defeats Sawatar (with help from Ricileon and Xonea) in VL2. After this, Lao and Xonea begin training to master VL1. Three years later, Lao became discouraged after losing to Xonea. He agreed with the shadow king, Gilan, to be consumed by shadows to defeat him. After Ricileon enters Xonea's body, he awakens VL2 yet again to try and beat Xonea. He is stopped when the now conscious Xonea destroys the shadows in his power core. Zemotar Arc He's one of the main protagonists of this Arc along with Ricileon and Xonea. After being drained by Zemotar, Ricileon disappears with their bodies. Ricileon takes him and Xonea to an underground training location. She states that she wanted to stay hidden from Zemotar in order to train Lao and Xonea to fight. He isn't able to acess VL2 because of the seal. Ricileon removes it and he transforms into VL2 during the training. Lao almost attracts Zemotar's attention by powering up to his fullest, but is quickly stopped by Ricileon. Ricileon then shows Lao and Xonea how to absorb energy from their surroundings. Ricileon then asks why Lao isn't doing well whilst training with weaponry. Lao states that he was haunted by what he did to his brother. Ricileon questions what he means, and Lao apologizes for not telling anyone. Lao said the only reason he was able to find Zaiken was that he slashed Charredo in the back with his sword. Lao then breaks down, but is comforted by Xonea. Lao and Xonea fuse and become Xon Chi, but this proves ineffective against Zemotar. Xon Chi then reveals he can transform into VL2, which he does. Ricileon notices how their power was decreasing fast because of VL2. She stepped in and took care of Zemotar by transforming into RCSS3. Lao and Xonea then defeated Zemotar by destroying his body. Before he dies, Zemotar says to the three that he left behind The Dark Crystal in Yuma. Lao, Xonea, Ricileon, and Yuma don't believe it. The previous villains, (Kao-Kan, Herem, Gilan, Sawatar and Dark Kazen), come back twice as strong. Lao fights alongside Yuma, Ricileon, Karuso, and Xonea. Lao, Karuso, and Xonea become drained of energy after defeating Kao-Kan, Herem, and Gilan. After getting renergized by Ricileon, Lao almost immediately attacks Sawatar. Ricileon then explains that she brought Sawatar back, her light energy, to fight alongside Zaiken. Tournament Arc He fought Xonea in his match. Lao and Xonea fought for twenty minutes in their base forms. Lao pulled out VL2 and Xonea did as well. Lao was about to beat Xonea until he pulled out VL3. Xonea was about to beat Lao, but forfit the match, stating he didn't want to fight Ricileon. In the final round, Lao fought Ricileon, which he dreaded. Even after becoming VL2, she only needed RCSS2 to beat him. In the deleted episode, he is seen in a locker room with Xonea and Karuso. When a worker asks them why they need such long towels, they drop their towels, revealing their genetalia. The worker becomes shocked at the sight of them. After showering, Lao, Xonea, and Karuso return to Hardina with Ricileon, Yuma, and Sawatar. Lao and Xonea then are seen in a field, laying on the ground. Xonea says it was cold, and then thinks about why he was there. Xonea planned to head back when Lao was asleep. This failed when Lao moves closer, wraps his arms around him, and shares his blanket with Xonea. Xonea comments that he felt warmer, and decided not to try and head back. In the morning, Karuso and Ricileon then find Lao and Xonea in the field. Karuso asks what Lao was doing, which angers Ricileon. She asks Karuso if he knew, the latter saying no. An annoyed Ricileon then heads back. The two boys awake and head back to their houses. Dekuu Arc When Zaiken accidently atracted Dekuu's attention, Lao fought with the others. When the plague swept the world, he and the others defended themselves from the infected people. When on their trip to Kenzia, Lao and Xonea were paired up in clearing the main building. Xonea got cornered by an infected person, only to be saved by Lao. Lao then has a tearful reunion with Charredo. He says that their last night together haunted him. Charredo said that he could forgive Lao. Charredo then becomes part of Zaiken. However, he gets infected by the disease before they discover Dekuu. Lao grabs his sword, but is unable to kill Charredo. When he attacks Xonea, however, Lao beats him to death. When they discover Dekuu, Lao and Xonea fought him first. Lao has achieved VL3 after seeing Xonea get beaten down so easily. He and Xonea fused into VL3 Xon Chi, who was able to beat Dekuu with ease. However, Dekuu abrorbed Xon Chi and became Hell Dekuu. Ricileon stated after Xon Chi seperated in Hell Dekuu's body, his power dropped by 1/4. Along with the others, Yuma and Ricileon revived and reconstructed him. Family Lao's mother is named Chia. She was married to Rook Lee. Rook actually fought in the wars with Kao-Kan, but he perished. He left behind a mysterious amulet for Lao. He is only 1/2 demon because his dad was a full demon, but his mother was human. Lao stated to Xonea that he had a very bad relationship with his father. Rook always trarined Charredo, ignoring Lao completely. Lao stated he didn't feel bad when his father died, but when his mother died, Lao broke down into tears. He also had a brother, Charredo, who said that he wanted to protect Lao from danger. Lao says Charredo was often overprotective, seen when he attempted to harm Zaiken. Charredo refused to let Lao go after Zaiken after he died, but Lao was determined. One night, Charredo went into Lao's room. Lao, holding his sword, says he was waiting for Charredo. Lao slashes Charredo's back and leg, preventing him from going after Lao. In the reunion in the Dekuu Arc, Lao is exctatic to see Charredo again. Charredo disapproves of Xonea, much to Lao's anger. Before Charredo could fight with Dekuu, he was infected by the disease. Lao, unable to kill his brother, let him reanimate as an infected being. When Charredo tries to attack Xonea, Lao beats him to death. He does, however, take Charredo's cloak and wears it to remember him. Transformations VL1 VL1 Lao Chi is very similar to his own form. He had silver spiked hair with four bangs. Two bangs in the front and two on the sides. He had yellow eyes and sharp fangs. Lao has light grey wings that look like a bat's. Lao is twice as strong in this form. VL2 Lao's VL2 form is much different than VL1. He has a single bang that goes down to the bottom of his eye, and is on the right side of his face. He has yellow eyes with the Holocandra activated. His hair is spiked up at about nine inches tall. He has wings like VL1, but they're a bit bigger. He's three times stronger than his human form and twice as strong as his VL1 form. VL3 VL3 Lao Chi is the most powerful. In this form he has hair down to the middle of his back (Similar to Ricileon's). He had upward curved spikes on his wrists and ankles. His skin is very pale and grey. The hair is still silver and spiked ath the top with one bang. He has the Holocandra tattoo on his forehead and on his eyes. He's five times stronger than his base form, four times stronger than VL1, and three times stronger than VL2. Shadow Lao After being consumed by shadows, his appearence changed dramatically. He had spiked black hair with glowing red eyes. He grew fangs and his fingernails and toenails became black. He became cold and merciless in this form. Whatever attack he had was colored red and black to represent his evil. Relations Rook Sojen (Father; Desceased) Chia Sojen (Mother; Desceased) Charredo Sojen (Brother;Desceased) Xonea Darkan (Teammate/Fusee/Interest) Ricileon Orochimaru (Teammate/Teacher/Fusee) Kazen Vucto (Teammate) Karuso Darkan (Teammate/Teacher) Yuma Orochimaru (Teammate) Sawatar Orochimaru (Teammate/Killed Victim) Dekuu (Fusee/Teammate) Gilan (Former Master/Killed Victim) Koshamei Derain (Teacher/Teammate) Trivia *According to Xonea, Lao is the third strongest in the R.O.S. world, trailing Xonea by a small bit. *It has been confirmed that Lao is homosexual. He has feelings for Xonea and shows them on multiple occasions. Lao considers them to be in love. Xonea denies this, despite returning some of these feelings. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters wo have been possessed Category:Male Heroes Category:Zaiken Category:Ventra Users